harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Entering Hogwarts
Chapter 1 - Diagon Alley Lillian was walking through the streets of Diagon Alley. Her parents were both wizards, so they had taken her their. But they weren't with her because they had some shopping of their own to do. Lillian was eleven and was about to go to Hogwarts, just like her parents did. She needed to get things like books and a wand for Hogwarts. She looked at the list of things she needed that her parents had given her. The first thing on the list said: Wand - Ollivander's She had to go to Ollivander's to get her wand, so she walked through the busy streets. She came to a shop where a sign above it said, Ollivander's, ''and below that it said, ''Since 382 B.C. Lillian walked in. Boxes where everywhere around the small shop. A man with a white beard was standing behind a table. "Hello," the man said. "Hi. Are you Ollivander?" Lillian asked. "Yes," Ollivander replied, "But I'm obviously not the same Ollivander as the one who lived in 382 B.C. It's a family buisness. Have you come for a wand?" "Yes. Which one can I have?" "Well, the wand choses the wizard, you know." He walked over to a box and pulled out a wand. "Try this one." Lillian picked it up. "Well, wave it!" Ollivander said. Lillian waved the wand, but nothing happened. "Oh, that one isn't good for you." He grabbed the wand and put it back. He then took out another wand and gave it to Lillian. Lillian waved it at a box, and the box flew across the room. "That one is no good, either." He put the wand back and looked around the shelves. He then opened a box and took out a wand. "This wand is one of my finest ones. A bit of Hypigriff's blood is in it. Try it." Lillian pointed the wand at a box, then waved it. The box instantly opened, but didn't fly across the room. "This is your wand!" Olliavander said excitedly. Lillian put her new wand in her bag and walked out of the store. Right after she was out of the shop, a tall black-haired boy bumped into her and they both fell down. "Sorry," the boy said, "I was just about to go to Olliavnder's." "It's okay," Lillian said as she got up. She walked on and looked at her list. It said, Books - Flourish and Blotts. Beneath that was a list of books. She looked around but didn't see a sign that said Flourish and Blotts, so she walked around, looking for the shop. She looked down an alley and saw on the other side a shop with a sign that said Flourish and Blotts. She started through the alley, but when she was half way through, her feet got caught in something and stopped. Lillian looked down at her feet and saw them sinking into the stoney ground. What was going on? Was it some kind of trap? ''She tried to get away, but her feet kept sinking. She cried, "Help!" But no one seemed to here her. Soon, she was down to her shoulders. Her hands were above the ground, but they would soon sink. All of a sudden, someone grabbed onto her hands and pulled her up. When Lillian was completely out of the sinking ground, she looked at the person who saved her. It was the same person she bumped into a few minutes ago. "Thank you for saving me," Lillian said. "I just got a wand and I was walking back, but I saw you sinking so I decided to save you." he said. "Why was that ground sinking, anyway?" "It was a trap or something." "Well, thank you. Are you getting ready to go to Hogwarts, too?" "Yes," he said, "I need books next." "Me too. Want to go together?" "Sure." "What's your name, anyway?" Lillian asked. "I'm Matt." "I'm Lillian." Matt seemed nice, so Lillian decided she should make friends with him, since they were going to Hogwarts together. "Let's go," Matt said as they walked out of the alley. "Is there a better way to get to Flourish and Blotts?" Lillian asked. "Yes, I'll show you. Is that why you were in that alley?" "Yes." Matt led her around a few shops and they soon got to the store. After they were done getting books, Lillian said, "I need to go now. I'll see you on the train." "Okay, bye." Lillian walked away from the store and towards the entrance to Diagon Alley. Chapter 2 - The Sorting Hat Lillian had said goodbye to her parents, and had just got on the train to Hogwarts. She saw a seat where Matt was sitting, sh she decided to sit there. "Hello," she said. "Hi," Matt said. "I can't wait until we get to Hogwarts." "Me too." All of a sudden, a petite girl with brown ringlets and sparkly dark eyes came up to them and asked, "Can I sit with you?" "Sure," Lillian said. She sat down next to Lillian. "Are you a first year too?" Lillian asked. "Yes," she said. "Well, hello. I'm Lillian." "I'm Matt." "I'm Isabella." Lillian turned to Matt, then said, "I hope I'm in Gryffindor." "Me too," Matt said, "What about you, Isabella?" "I want to by in Gryffindor, too." "Good. Maybe we'll all be together," Matt said. "I hope so," Lillian said. The three talked until they got to Hogwarts. When they did, a professor led them and the other first years up a staircase, into a place with five long tables. On four sat different older kids, and on the fifth sat professors. In the middle of the professor table was an old man with a white beard and gray robes. On the walls were pictures of the Hogwarts sign. The professor leading them said, "Get in line for your sorting." They lined up in front of a table with an old hat on it. Isabella was first in line. Then, the bearded old man stood up and called, "May I have your attension, please." The kids at the table quieted. The man continued, "For those of you who don't know me, I am Professor Blizzanor, the headmaster of this school. Now, you will be sorted into your houses. There are four of them: Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the kind, Ravenclaw for the wise, and Slytherin for the proud." He placed the hat on Isabella's head, then said, "Once the hat has chosen your house, go sit at the table it has chosen." All of a sudden, a face appeared on the hat. Lillian was amazed. The hat thought for a minute, then shouted, "Gryffinfor!" The hat was taken off her and Isabella joined the Gryffindor table as the kids in Gryffindor cheered. The next person was a kid with black hair. When the hat was put on him, it shouted, "Slytherin!" The kid proudly sat down at the slytherin table as the Slytherins cheered. The next person was Matt. The hat was but on him and it said, "Gryffindor!" Matt joined the Gryffindors happily as they cheered. Lillian was next. ''Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Please, Gryffindor! The hat was put on her. It took a while for the hat to think, but it finally shouted, "Gryffindor!" Yes! Gryffindor! She went over to the Gryffindor and sat next to Matt and Isabella. The Gryffindors cheered. "Well, I'm glad we all made it into Gryffindor," Matt said. The next kid about to be sorted was brown haired boy. When the hat was put on him, it said, "Gryffindor!" The kid walked down to the Gryffindor table. Lillian clapped along with Matt, Isabella, and all the other Gryffindors. "Hi," Matt said. "Hi, I'm Joe. I was hoping to get into Gryffindor," he said. "I'm Matt." "I'm Lillian." "I'm Isabella." "I'm glad we got a lot of Gryffindors," Matt said. "Yeah," Lillian agreed. A few more people were sorted. Some were Gryffindors, but most went to other houses. After that, everyone started to eat the feast. Many different wizard foods were spread across the table. Lillian took a few things, put them on her plate, and started eating.'' I'm glad I'm a Gryffindor.'' Chapter 3 - Learning Magic The next morning, Lillian got up. Her first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, so she walked toward the room with Matt, Isabella, and Joe. They stepped into the room and sat down next to each other. The room had stone floors and walls. A young man with blue robes was standing at the end of the room. When everyone was there, the man said, "I am Professor Slace, your Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher and the head of Gryffindor. In this class, you will learn how to protect yourselves from evil witches and wizards. Now, turn your pages to page three." Lillian opened her book and turned to the page. On it said, The Stunning Spell. "You will be learning the stunning spell," Slace continued, "What you must do is wave your wand at your opponent and say 'stupify'. It is in your book so study it for a few minutes, then we will try it." Lillian looked in her book and studied it. Soon, Slace said, "I have made a dummy for each of you to practice your spell on," he pointed to some dummies filled with straw, "Use the stunning spell on them." Lillian stepped up to one of the dummys, pointed her wand at it, and said, "Stupify!" A tiny red beam came out of her wand and hit the dummy, knocking it back just a little. "That was a wonderful first try, Lillian! Ten points to Gryffindor!" She was the only one to do it so far. Then, Matt tried and shot the same kind of beam out of his wand. It did the same thing as Lillian's. "Wonderful, Matt. Another ten points to Gryffindor." Isabella and Joe did it after a few tries, and mostly everyone else was doing it by the end of the class. At the end, Lillian could shoot a powerful blast from her wand and knock the dummy back very far. Matt could too. Then, Slace said, "Great job! Class is over!" Everyone got their books and walked out. "That was fun!" Lillian said. "Yes!" Matt agreed. "What's next?" Joe asked. "Charms," Isabella answered. They walked up a staircase and into the charms room. They sat down at a table with feathers on it. A tall elderly woman with gray hair was at the front of the room. When the whole class was there, the woman said, "I am Professor Ravich, the Charms teacher and the head of Ravenclaw. Turn to page three in your books, please." Lillian opened her book and turned to page three. On it said, The Levatation Charm. Professor Ravich said, "You will be learning the Levatation Charm today, but first, I must tell you about this class. Many charms cannot injure anyone, but some like the levatation charm, can. That is why you can't use these charms, or any other magic, to hurt others in this school. Now, to learn this spell, simply point your wand at the feather and say 'wingardium leviosa'. If you do it right, the feather will be lifted up and will go in any direction you point your wand. Don't use this charm against others, because it may harm them. Now, you may start." Lillian pointed her wand at the feather and said, "Wingardium leviosa." Nothing happened. She looked at the other people at her table. None of them had their feathers in the air except for Isabella, who was moving her feather around in the air. "Good job, Isabella," Professor Ravich said, "You seem to have a talent with charms." By the end of class, Lillian, Matt, and Joe could just barely get their feathers off the table, but that was better than most people. Then, class was dismissed and they walked out of the room. "Charms is hard," Joe said. "Yeah," Lillian agreed, "But you seem to be good at it, Isabella." "Thank you," Isabella said quietly. "I think potions is next," Matt said, "Let's go." By the end of the week, they had done all of their classes. In Potions, they learned the draught of living death, and Joe did it the best. They did Herbology, and Isabella was best at that. They did Care of Magical Creatures, and Matt was best at that. They had another Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and Lillian was the best at that. At the feast on friday, the four were sitting with each other. "This has been a good week," Lillian said. "Yes," Matt said, "And we haven't got much homework this weekend, so we could explore the castle." "We should do that," Joe agreed. The next day, the four got out of bed and went down to have breakfast. Before Lillian could eat, a Slytherin walked over to her. He was the same Slytherin that was sorted a week ago. Category:Whitestar7's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fics